


Bowie's Feet

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kidnapping, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone really loves Bowie's feet..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowie's Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while back, under the alias 'Z' so I guess I better put it up here, too.

How do I get myself into these situations?

The thought ran through his mind.

And then it was gone.

Replaced now with the memory of last night.

He had gone outside to smoke, leaning against the wall.

Eyes closed to better feel the cool breeze on his hot forehead.

Think I might be coming down with something?

He walked to the nearby trash can and did not hear her come up behind him.

He felt the cold, wet cloth cover his nose and mouth.

The smell of it made him dizzy and everything went dark.

Now here he sat, in an armchair.

It was comfortable but he was not here by choice.

The straps were soft velcro, nothing hurt.

I suppose I should be thankful for that…

His thoughts interrupted now as she walks back into the room, he cannot speak for the binding over his mouth.

Talking would do him no good anyway, she acted as though he wasn’t there.

When she talked, she spoke only to his feet.

Tea light candles scented the room, she had a bag full of scented oils and soaps.

She strokes his feet softly with her fingers, then gently places them into some warm water.

Last time he kicked the water everywhere and she had screamed obscenities, this time he remained still so she was smiling adoringly at his feet.

She soaked them for a while with the soaps, then rubbed in some scented oils.

She pushed the water away to let his feet dry, blowing on them lightly to help.

He tried to struggle free his arms, but they were held down tightly by the soft velcro.

She continued to whisper to his feet, gazing at them with admiration and planting little kisses upon each toe.

It felt like hours to him, he was afraid because nobody knew where he was.

She began to take many photos of his feet in different positions, always talking softly and soothingly to them.

She knelt down and began to massage his left foot, using both of her thumbs on the underside of it.

He could feel the muscles in his legs relax, it felt strangely good.

She moved on to the right foot and he couldn’t help a stifled groan, it felt nice now.

He was seemingly pleased with her worship, upon hearing the groan she smiled.

She nestled her cheek into his foot lovingly, then put it down.

He tried to get away as she prepared another damp cloth, but he would fall into the deep sleep once more.

He wakes up now, on the street where he had been smoking.

He gets up and looks around but sees nobody.

He walks back inside, shaken but unhurt.

He enters the room, all eyes turn to him.

“Hey David, where are your shoes and socks?” he hears someone ask.

“Wow, you have really nice feet!” someone else comments.

He sits down and stares at his feet.

It was good she didn’t want to keep them.

The next day someone offered him a cigarette.

“No, thank you,” he says to them, “I quit.”  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
